


Waiting

by neevebrody



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-12
Updated: 2008-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/pseuds/neevebrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Every one of these people are... sick."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Unspoken" challenge at McSheplets

"Do you mind?"

Hearing her brother's voice, Jeannie looked up from her magazine. Mer was animatedly chiding a small boy who was kicking the back of his chair. The boy pitched him a defiant grin, and, wiping his runny nose on his sleeve, continued his kicking.

She watched Mer turn back and glare at the man seated in front of them, whose face was covered in a day's growth of white whiskers and was hacking up a lung."

"Jesus," her brother said, zipping his jacket higher trying to cover his mouth and nose. "Every one of these people are… sick."

"That's right, Mer. You're going to find that in the Emergency Room," she said, closing the magazine and absently rearranging her purse on her lap.

"Yes, but I'm not ill. You'd think they'd have separate waiting areas for—"

"Well, I tried to tell you not to get those boxes down on your own. You know how delicate your back is."

"Yes, but you guys hadn't even put the tree up yet and Maddie asked me, so I was just trying to help."

She looked across her brother to where John was sitting on his other side. John smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I mean, really, what were you thinking? When we were kids we always had the tree up the second week in December."

"Yes, Mer, I know. We were waiting for you and John. I've already said I was sorry half a dozen times."

"How long have we been here already? I don't know how much longer I can sit here. My back--"

She blew out a deep breath. "Do you want to leave?"

"No," he mumbled. "But I'm in serious pain here. Don't you care?" He flinched as someone sneezed behind them. "How long could it take… a shot of steroids, some muscle relaxants…? God only knows what I'm going to leave this place with, probably some—"

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught the quick movement of John's hand, then heard his soft voice… "We're gonna get you fixed up, Rodney, so quit your bellyaching."

Jeannie blinked… to make sure she hadn't just imagined it. John had reached over, squeezed her brother's hand then gone back to reading his newspaper. And Mer hadn't pulled his hand away. In fact, he might have squeezed back, and more importantly… he shut up.

She looked at Mer. The tips of his ears were pink and when she looked over to John, he had the barest grin on his face as he elbowed her brother. Mer glanced at John then at her, his cheeks coloring.

She felt her own face flush hot but smiled at the look in Mer's eyes. Moments later, she went back to her magazine, shaking her head in wonder, a tiny smile curling her lips.


End file.
